


ABC, easy as 123

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Inspieriert von LeSmouFans genialer Geschichte "Das ABC" musste ich das hier schnell schreiben und LeSmouFan schenken ♥Die Idee mit dem ABC ist total klasse und das hier zu schreiben war genau die Art von Ablenkung, die ich heute dringend brauchte :-)





	1. Thiel & Boerne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeSmouFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/gifts).

> Inspieriert von LeSmouFans genialer Geschichte "Das ABC" musste ich das hier schnell schreiben und LeSmouFan schenken ♥
> 
> Die Idee mit dem ABC ist total klasse und das hier zu schreiben war genau die Art von Ablenkung, die ich heute dringend brauchte :-)

„Ah, Herr Thiel, da sind Sie ja.“

„Boerne, was gibt’s?“

„Carpaccio.“

„Das heißt jetzt was?“

„Eine italienische Vorspeise die 1950 in Venedig entwickelt wurde, um...“

„Fassen Sie sich kurz Boerne, Sie müssen jetzt nicht wieder aus dem Lexikon zitieren.“

„Gut, eigentlich wollte ich Sie nur fragen, ob Sie nachher mit mir Essen möchten. Um halb acht, bei mir?“

„Halb acht, bei Ihnen. In Ordnung.“

\--- 

„Ich nehme an, der Hunger hat Ihnen zur Pünktlichkeit verholfen?“

„Jetzt machen Sie mal halblang. Als käme ich sonst immer zu spät.“

„Könnte man so sagen. Zumindest meistens.“

„Lächerlich! Was ist denn nun mit dem Essen?“

„Mit der Ruhe, immer mit der Ruhe, Thiel. Das Essen ist gleich fertig. Es gibt, wie schon gesagt, Carpaccio. Danach Spaghetti Carbonara und als Nachtisch ein feines Sorbet.“

„Na, da haben Sie sich ja richtig Mühe gemacht. Ich bin gespannt.“

„Oh, das können Sie auch sein. Das wird eine Geschmacksexplosion. Falls ihr vom Fast Food verdorbener Gaumen das überhaupt zu schätzen weiß. Wein?“

„Pah, so verdorben ist mein Gaumen überhaupt nicht. Schließlich verfüttern Sie regelmäßig so vornehmes Zeug an mich. Und ja, Wein.“

„Quiche und derlei Köstlichkeiten nennen Sie vornehmes Zeug, ja? Nun, im Vergleich zu Pizza und Reibekuchen, mag das stimmen.“

„Reibekuchen sind lecker.“

„Sehe ich anders, mein lieber Thiel. Aber das ist wohl Geschmackssache.“

„Tatsache. Das ist eine Tatsache, Boerne.“

„Und ich sage Ihnen, das ist es mitnichten. Und jetzt setzen Sie sich mal, ich serviere.“

\---

„Vielen Dank fürs Essen. Das war in der Tat sehr lecker.“

„Was Sie nicht sagen? Wollen wir noch zusammen fernsehen? Es läuft Aktenzeichen...“

„...XY Ungelöst, ich weiß. Schalten Sie ein und geben Sie mir mal den Wein.“

„Zu gerne, Herr Thiel.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Streicht mal das überflüssige E in 'inspiriert'... *rolleyes*, ich krieg die Notes nicht mehr geändert...


	2. Boerne & Alberich

„Alberich, geben Sie mir mal eine Klemme.“

„Bitte.“

„Cilienpinzette.“

„Das heißt übrigens 'Danke'.“

„Einfache Seziernadel. Bitte.“

„Fein. Geht doch.“

„Geht doch? Fein? Jetzt werden Sie mal nicht frech, Alberich. Sonst stecke ich Sie nach Feierabend in die Schreibtischschublade.“

„Halten Sie mir lieber nachher die Tür auf, wenn ich nach Hause gehe.“

„Ich fürchte, das werde ich müssen. Sie kommen ja kaum an die Klinke.“

„Ja was haben wir denn da?“

„Kleinkalibergeschoss. Findet vor allem Verwendung im Schießsport und bei der Jagd auf Niederwild. “

„lfb Z. würde ich sagen. Sehr leise. Hauptkommissar Thiel sagte doch, dass niemand etwas mitbekommen haben will.“

„Mag sein, dass Sie Recht haben, aber das muss die ballistische Untersuchung klären.“

„Natürlich.“

„Overholt.“

„Pardon, was sagten Sie? Overholt?“

„Quid agis, diligenter agas. Wo sind Sie denn mit ihren Gedanken, Alberich? Bei Danny DeVito?“

„Rippenspreizer?“

„Sie lesen meine Gedanken.“

„Tja, das ist ein Kinderspiel nach der langen Zeit mit Ihnen hier unten.“

„Und was brauche ich jetzt? Wissen Sie das auch?“

„Virchow Messer?“

„Wundhaken. Ich muss unbedingt daran denken nachher noch Lampen für meine Scheinwerfer zu bestellen. Wenn ich die online kaufe, spare ich gegenüber der Werkstatt gut 40 Prozent. Erinnern Sie mich da mal dran.“

„Xenon?“

„Yes. Haben Sie etwa geglaubt, dass in einem solch hochmodernen Fahrzeug, wie meinem etwas anderes verbaut wird?“

„Zugegebenermaßen habe ich mir darüber noch nie Gedanken gemacht.“


	3. Thiel & Nadeshda

„Andererseits, könnte der Täter auch erst nach oben gegangen sein, oder?“

„Beides möglich.“

„Chef, sehen Sie sich das mal an.“

„Das sieht ganz so aus, als wäre der Täter hier mit der Hand am Treppengeländer entlang gerutscht. Nach unten.“

„Ergo ist er wahrscheinlich erst nach der Tat nach oben gegangen. Sonst wären seine Hände ja nicht blutig gewesen.“

„Fordern Sie mal jemanden von der Spusi an. Die sollen sich das angucken.“

„Geht klar, Chef.“

„Haben Sie Boerne schon irgendwo gesehen, Nadeshda?“

„Ist eben gekommen. Mit Frau Haller.“

„Ja? Mit Frau Haller zusammen? Um die Zeit?“  
„Kann doch sein, dass sie noch beide im Institut waren? Aber wer weiß...“

„Lachen Sie?“

„Mea culpa, Chef.“

„Nadeshda, jetzt werfen Sie nicht auch noch mit irgendwelchen Fremdwörtern um sich. Reicht doch, wenn Boerne das macht.“

„Okay, kommt nicht wieder vor. Aber sie klangen ja fast eifersüchtig“

„Passen sie bloß auf. Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig auf Frau Haller sein?“

„Quatsch, totaler Quatsch, ich weiß.“

„Reden Sie mal lieber mit der Zeugin und finden sie irgendwas raus. Ich geh mal rüber zu Boerne.“

„Sicher, Sie gehen zu Boerne, ich befrage die Zeugin. Wie heißt die Frau?“

„Tina Marx.“

„Und die hat was gesehen, ja?“

„Vielleicht. Das sollen Sie ja jetzt raus finden, Nadeshda.“

„Wird gemacht, Chef. Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass die Frau Ähnlichkeit mit Gillian Anderson hat? Die Schauspielerin aus Akte...“

„...X. Ich keine die Serie.“

„Yeah, das hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut, Chef.“

„Zeugin befragen jetzt, Nadeshda. Los!“


	4. Thiel & Vaddern

„Ach, komm schon. So schlimm ist das doch nun auch wieder nicht, Junge.“

„Bitte? Natürlich ist das schlimm!“

„Chantal ist eine ganz Nette.“

„Die ist mindestens 40 Jahre jünger als du!“

„Erstens spielt das keine Rolle und zweitens hat das auch seine Vorteile.“

„Findest du nicht, dass du dir mal jemanden in deinem Alter suchen solltest?“

„Gertrud war doch in meinem Alter und die mochtest du auch nicht.“  
„Herrgott, Vaddern, die war auch nicht in deinem Alter. Die war mindestens 15 Jahre älter als du.“

„Ist möglich, aber die war gut in Schuss, sag ich dir. Was ich mit der alles gemacht hab...“

„Jetzt hör auf. Ich will das nicht hören.“

„Komm schon, Junge, du bist doch nur neidisch, weil bei dir nichts läuft.“

„Lass jetzt gut sein, Vaddern. Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung was bei mir läuft und was nicht.“

„Mensch, Junge, läuft da doch was? Mit deiner hübschen Assistentin vielleicht? Ich sag ja, die steht auf dich.“

„Nadeshda? Son Blödsinn!“

„Oder fischst du mittlerweile in anderen Gewässern und es is dein Professor?“

„Pass bloß auf jetzt. Ich fische nirgendwo. Im Gegensatz zu dir, nachts ohne Angelerlaubnis.“

„Quatsch, ohne Erlaubnis. Der Angler-Hans, der hat nen Angelschein. Und ich sitz nur mit im Boot.“

„Red dich nicht wieder raus. Immer hast du deine Griffel in was illegalem.“

„So denkt mein feiner Herr Sohn also über seinen alten Vater. Na ja, wenn du erst mal wieder liiert bist, dann siehst du das alles auch nicht mehr so streng. So ein geregeltes Sexualleben entspannt.“

„Träum weiter, Vaddern.“

„Und wie ich das werde. Von Chantal. Und manchmal von Wilhelmine. Wie geht’s der eigentlich?“

„Vaddern! Was willste denn jetzt wieder von der Klemm?“

„Wilhelmine und ich haben uns gut verstanden. In allen Bereichen, aber dann hab ich ja Xenia kennengelernt bei ner Demo...“

„Xenia? Wer isn das schon wieder? Ich dachte die von der Atomkraft Demo, wo sie dich mal wieder festgenommen haben, hieß Yvonne?“

„Yvonne? Nee, das war die, mit der ich mich an den Baum hab fesseln lassen. Die war auch nett. Na ja, wo soll ich dich eigentlich hinfahren?“

„Zum Präsidium.“


	5. Thiel & die Klemm

„Aber, dass mir keine Klagen kommen, Herr Thiel! Wir müssen uns nachher bei der Presse vernünftig präsentieren. Da müssen Sie und der Professor abliefern.“

„Boerne kommt auch? Der quatscht doch wieder jeden fast tot.“  
„Contenance, Herr Thiel, Contenance. Sie werden sich mit Professor Boerne vertragen bei der PK.“

„Das liegt ganz an Boerne.“

„Es wird wohl nicht so schwer sein, sich als erwachsene Menschen vor Publikum zu benehmen.“

„Finden Sie? Boerne hat da so seine Probleme.“

„Ganz ehrlich, Herr Thiel, ich weiß ja nicht, was da zwischen Ihnen los ist, aber was immer es ist, sie werden nachher nicht für Negativschlagzeilen sorgen!“

„Hatte ich nicht vor. Und zwischen Boerne und mir ist gar nichts.“

„Ist das vielleicht das Problem? Das da nichts zwischen Ihnen ist, hm?“

„Jetzt reichts aber, Frau Staatsanwalt!“ Wir sehen uns bei der PK.“

„Kommen Sie, Thiel, der Professor und Sie, Sie können doch gar nicht ohne einander.“

„Langts jetzt?“

„Meiner Meinung nach war ja Ihre gespielte Ehe damals schon ziemlich verdächtig.“

„Nach Ihrer Meinung hat aber keiner gefragt.“

„Och, jetzt seien Sie mal nicht gleich eingeschnappt, Thielchen.“

„Pah, ich bin nicht eingeschnappt. Ich lasse mir nur nicht gerne irgendwas andichten. Boerne und ich... Wie da überhaupt einer drauf kommen kann.“

„Quälen Sie sich doch nicht so.“

„Raus aus meinem Büro jetzt!“

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin schon weg. Aber denken Sie dran, das muss nachher laufen!“

„Tut es.“

„Und ziehen Sie sich obenrum was anderes an. Sie haben da einen Kaffeefleck.“

„Vielen Dank für die Information...“

„Wenn Sie mit dem Pullover zur PK kommen, dann reiße ich Ihnen den Kopf ab!“

„Xanthippe! Jetzt raus hier!““

„Yoga soll übrigens auch gegen Aggressionen helfen. Ich probiere das auch grade. Gegens Rauchen.“

„Ziehen Sie endlich Leine, Frau Staatsanwalt!“


End file.
